falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Fallout 2
Fallout 2 ( ) — культовая компьютерная ролевая игра о мире, пережившем ядерную войну, разработанная Black Isle Studios и изданная Interplay Productions в 1998 году. Официально локализована и издана в России 19 мая 2006 года компанией «1С»; ранее на российском рынке были выпущены нелицензионные версии игры, переведённые студиями «Фаргус» и «7 волк». Повторно издана компанией «1С» 4 апреля 2008 года в составе сборника «Коллекция классики. Антология Fallout», в который вошли также игры Fallout и Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel. Сюжет В 2241 году, спустя 80 лет после действий Fallout уединённая деревня Арройо, основанная Выходцем из Убежища, начала приходить в упадок. Требовались новые силы, чтобы вдохнуть жизнь в поселение. Старейшина деревни посылает Избранного на пустоши за чудом довоенной инженерной техники — ГЭКК (Генератор Эдемских Кущ Компактный), созданным для того, чтобы вышедшие на поверхность жители убежищ смогли возродить природу и жизнь. Избранный, прихватив с собой пару исцеляющих порошков и немного денег, отправляется в опасные поиски. Игровой процесс Игровой движок Fallout 2 претерпел мало изменений по сравнению с Fallout, вследствие чего игровой процесс мало чем отличается от предшественника. Ход игры Сюжет в игре развивается по мере получения и выполнения квестов — заданий, появляющихся перед главным героем по ходу игры или выдаваемых ему другими персонажами. В Fallout 2 существует около сотни отмечаемых квестов (ещё столько же неотмечаемых), лишь незначительная часть которых обязательна для выполнения. Игра начинается с того, что Избранный стоит перед храмом Арройо, в котором он должен пройти все испытания. Выполнение квестов в Арройо не требует больших усилий и служит скорее подготовкой игрока к будущим трудностям. Поначалу Избранный располагает очень скудной амуницией и небольшим количеством денег. Ему дано первое задание (найти торговца Вика, который может знать о местонахождении Убежища 13, где предположительно есть ГЭКК) и указано местоположение ближайшего города на глобальной карте — Кламата. Со временем главный герой может получить в своё распоряжение единственный в Пустоши исправный автомобиль — Хайвеймен, который существенно ускоряет путешествие по глобальной карте и обладает вместительным багажником для хранения различных вещей. Хотя геймплей в Fallout 2 рассчитан более чем на сто часов игры, авторы случайно или сознательно предоставили опытным игрокам возможность пройти игру нечестным путём. В самом начале игры можно достать силовую броню Анклава, находящуюся в Наварро, что заметно облегчает дальнейшее прохождение; кроме того, существует простой и быстрый способ подготовки танкера в Сан-Франциско к отплытию в Анклав. В Анклаве же финальное сражение с Фрэнком Хорриганом само по себе является несложным. В результате скоростное прохождение игры занимает 15—20 минут реального времени. После выполнения всех основных заданий Избранный может продолжить свои приключения, тем самым открыв новые возможности игры: например, получить у священника Тулли в Нью-Рино книжку, позволяющую улучшить все навыки до максимума, или прочитать комментарии разработчиков Города Убежища, загрузив их в свой Пип-Бой 2000 из главного компьютера Убежища 8. Но через 13 игровых лет в магазинах перестанут появляться патроны. Лимит времени В отличие от первой части игры, в Fallout 2 лимит времени не имеет значения. Игра начинается 25 июля 2241 года и автоматически заканчивается (надпись Game Over не появляется, просто в магазинах прекратят появляться новые товары) ровно через 13 лет игрового времени, а честное и полное прохождение занимает не более двух-трёх игровых лет, вне зависимости от выбранного стиля игры. Тем не менее, четырежды каждые 60 игровых дней протагонисту в видениях (оформленных как видеовставки) является шаман племени с напоминанием поторопиться (аналогично Fallout). Главные персонажи * Избранный — главный герой второй части игры, внук Выходца из Убежища. * Сулик — дикарь, носящий в носу кость и разговаривающий с духами. Может присоединиться к Избранному в Кламате в ходе поисков своей сестры, похищенной работорговцами. Прекрасно владеет холодным оружием и пистолетами-пулемётами, а также может дать несколько хоть и туманных, но полезных советов. * Вик — торговец из Кламата. Похищен работорговцами из Дыры, где его можно освободить. Обладает развитыми ремонтными навыками. Дочь Вика Валлери живёт в Городе Убежища и ничего не знает о судьбе своего отца. * Джон Кассиди — владелец бара во внешней части Города Убежища, за свою жизнь явно побывавший во многих переделках. У Кэссиди есть проблемы с сердцем; несмотря на это, он прекрасно управляется с пистолетами и винтовками. * Маркус — супермутант, выполняющий обязанности шерифа Брокен Хиллс. Очень опытный боец, владеющий тяжёлым и энергетическим оружием. Маркус не может носить броню, но его защитные способности и без того хороши. Также Маркус не способен бегать. * Майрон — юный гений из Нью-Рино, химик-самоучка, создавший по заказу семьи Мордино уникальный наркотик — винт. Может изготовлять медицинские препараты. Существенные недостатки Майрона — его полная непригодность в бою и назойливое подчёркивание важности своей персоны. * Скайнет — искусственный интеллект, созданный на основе человеческого мозга. Охраняет законсервированную военную базу Сьерра от грабителей. Если его поместить в корпус робота, может присоединиться к Избранному. Способен ремонтировать себя, владеет обширными научными знаниями и является хорошим стрелком. * Джанет Линетт — Первый Гражданин Города Убежища, фактически управляющая городом. Имеет скверный характер и обижается по любому поводу. * Танди — президент НКР. Та самая Танди, которую Выходец из Убежища спас от налётчиков в Fallout, но на восемьдесят лет старше. * Гарольд — лидер гулей в Гекко, хоть и не являющийся «классическим» гулем по происхождению. Ещё один персонаж из первой части Fallout; был лично знаком с Создателем до его (и своей) мутации. * Фрэнк Хорриган — главный отрицательный персонаж Fallout 2. Агрессивный супермутант, облачённый в сверхпрочную броню и обладающий плазменным пулемётом вкупе с гигантским ножом. Возглавляет все боевые операции Анклава. Избранному придётся встретиться с Хорриганом в финальном бою. В любом случае этого персонажа придётся убить, иначе покинуть буровую платформу не получится. * Горис — коготь смерти-альбинос из Убежища 13, занимающийся исследованием окружающего мира (по уровню интеллекта не уступает взрослому человеку). Отлично сражается в ближнем бою, но не способен носить броню или использовать оружие, бежать в бою или действовать неагрессивно. * Ленни — гуль-доктор, которого можно обнаружить в Гекко. Свидетель похождений Выходца из Убежища в Некрополе. Особенность — огромный уровень здоровья, неумение бегать и малая полезность в бою, так как стреляет лишь из пистолетов и пистолетов-пулемётов. В лечении не нуждается. Пасхальные яйца Как и предшественник, вторая часть игры изобилует ссылками на события и произведения мировой культуры. * Одним из легендарных яиц стала специальная встреча «Рыцари короля Артура, сражающиеся с крысой», в которой главный герой может найти легендарную Святую гранату Антиоха. Намёк на фильм «Монти Пайтон и Священный Грааль». Однако из-за случайной ошибки в сценарии игры вероятность появления данной встречи изменена с очень низкой (порядка десятых долей процента) до невозможной, из-за чего честным способом попасть в эту встречу стало невозможным. Позднее фанатами игры было выпущено исправление, изменяющее переменную вероятности встречи в предполагаемое значение. * Специальная встреча «Мост смерти». Через пропасть идёт мост, который охраняется проводником. Чтобы пройти мост, нужно ответить на 3 вопроса. Если главный герой не может ответить на них — он погибает, но если на последний вопрос ответить вопросом, проводник погибает сам. В ранних версиях игры проводник оставлял после себя хорошую броню. В поздних версиях на трупе можно найти только мантию. Пародия на сцену из того же фильма. * В Кламате и Гекко можно встретить двух больших свинокрысов, одного из которых зовут Пинки, а другого Брэйн. Явная отсылка к мультсериалу Стивена Спилберга «Пинки и Брэйн». * В Кламате, в доме механика Вика можно найти колоду карт Tragic the Garnering — это отсылка к коллекционной карточной игре Magic: The Gathering. * Специальная встреча со скелетом кашалота и горшком с петунией. Это отсылка к роману Дугласа Адамса «Автостопом по Галактике». * Специальная встреча «Кафе разбитых надежд». Посреди пустоши стоит кафе, полное персонажей из первой части, которые предаются воспоминаниям о первой части. Если Избранный зайдёт в кафе в комбинезоне Убежища 13, за ним увяжется Псина, которая будет с ним до самого конца. Если же напасть на собаку, то появится её хозяин Мел с неплохим оружием (ссылка на Мела Гибсона и фильм «Безумный Макс 2: Воин дороги»). * Логотип Vault-Tec на карте мира. В левом верхнем и правом верхнем углах логотипа есть два алфавитно-цифровых кода. Левый верхний — L5-AA23 — блок задержания принцессы Лейи на 5 уровне (L5) в «Звёздных Войнах». Правый верхний — TK-421 — позывной штурмовика, у которого Люк Скайуокер забрал броню (TK-421 why aren’t you at your post? TK-421 do you copy?) * Комментарии программистов игры. Ознакомиться с ними можно, нажав на кнопку «Титры», удерживая при этом клавишу Shift. * В игре есть случайная локация с потерпевшим крушение космическим челноком, рядом с которым лежат несколько тел. Одежда пришельцев и сам челнок являются точными копиями таковых из популярного сериала Star Trek («Звёздный путь»). * В армейском подразделении Сьерра существует и командует искусственный интеллект, которого зовут «Скайнет» — очевидная ссылка на фильмы «Терминатор». Скайнет можно переселить в робота и взять с собой. * В Нью-Рино, в подвале оружейного магазина живёт тупой гений Элджернон — книга «Цветы для Элджернона», Дэниэла Киза. Там же валяется коробка, в которой лежит настоящее пасхальное яйцо. * В Нью-Рино, в подвале одного из казино спрятан персонаж, пародирующий Майка Тайсона. Также с ним можно драться на ринге, если взять соответствующий квест. В бою может откусить Избранному ухо, что уменьшает привлекательность на 1. Также есть возможность, что главный герой откусит ухо противнику. Ничего не даёт, кроме морального удовлетворения. * Одна из специальных встреч переносит героя во времени в Убежище 13 (это происходит после того, как он проходит через портал «Хранитель», в свою очередь являющийся ссылкой на одну из серий сериала «Звёздный путь». Для того, чтобы вернуться обратно, нужно «похимичить» с компьютером и сломать водяной чип — именно с этого начинался первый Fallout. * В НКР стоят Элли и Тотошка — отсылка к персонажам Дороти и Тото из сказки «Удивительный волшебник из страны Оз». Локализация имён выполнена по советской адаптации этой сказки «Волшебник Изумрудного города». * В специальной встрече «Железный дровосек» можно обнаружить парня в силовой броне, которая заржавела настолько, что он не может двигаться. Рядом валяется банка машинного масла, которую нужно использовать на бедолаге, чтобы он смог двигаться. Это прямая отсылка к этой же сказке. * Секта хабологов имеет заметное сходство с реально существующей сектой сайентологов, основанной Роном Хаббардом. * В Голгофе при раскапывании могил можно откопать живого гуля, которого перед этим заживо закопали бандиты из Нью-Рино (он является отцом Ленни). * Зазывала у публичного дома «Кошачья лапка» в Нью-Рено частично цитирует одного из героев фильма Роберта Родригеса «От заката до рассвета», который так же зазывал посетителей в стрип-бар («Киски! Киски! Огромный выбор кисок!»). * На значке привыкания к стимулятору «Психо» изображён маньяк, являющийся собирательным образом нескольких самых известных маньяков с узнаваемыми символами: хоккейной маской Джейсона Вурхиза, перчатки с лезвиями и полосатым свитером Фредди Крюгера и бензопилой с надписью «Сделано в Техасе» Кожаного Лица. * СКП «Вальдез» — танкер «Эксон Вальдез», потерпевший аварию 23 марта 1989 года на побережье Аляски в проливе Принца Вильгельма, в результате которой произошла утечка 11 млн галлонов сырой нефти и экологическая катастрофа. Этот же танкер был снят в фильме «Водный мир», описывающем один из вариантов постапокалиптического будущего. * В официальной русской локализации 2006 года есть шутливая отсылка на ранние пиратские переводы. Если побродить по кладбищу в городе Дыра, то на одной из могильных плит можно увидеть имя «Фаргус». Именно этой компании принадлежит один из самых известных неофициальных переводов игры. Место размещения «пасхалки» также не случайно: незадолго до выхода официальной локализации «Фаргус» прекратил своё существование. * В Реддинге при выполнении квестов шерифа встречается некий Обидия Хейксвилл со шрамом от петли на шее, лютый женоненавистник, постоянно разговаривающий со своей воображаемой «мамочкой». Это отсылка к сериалу «Приключения королевского стрелка Шарпа», где этот негодяй занимался тем же самым, что и в игре. Звуковые дорожки * Louis Armstrong — A Kiss To Build A Dream On (вступление) * Beyond the Canyon (Арройо) * Dream Town (Модок) * Biggest Little City in the World (Нью-Рино) * My Chrysalis Highwayman (путешествие на автомобиле) * Many Contrasts (Сан-Франциско) * All-Clear Signal (Город Убежища) * Gold Slouch (Реддинг) Локации Города * Кламат — первый город на пути Избранного, куда он зашёл в поисках торговца Вика. Небольшой городок, населённый трапперами — охотниками на ящеров Гекко. Подземелья Кламата населены крысами во главе с крысиным богом Пинки. Так же здесь можно обзавестись первым напарником — дикарём по имени Сулик. * Дыра — грязный городок, в котором царит анархия и витает атмосфера безнадёжности. Почти всё его население состоит из наркоманов. Здесь находится Гильдия работорговцев и контрабандисты «винтом». * Реддинг — шахтёрский городок, на котором держится вся экономика Калифорнии. Здесь добывается золото, что позволяет городу закупать всё необходимое в Городе Убежища, НКР и Нью-Рино, ведущими борьбу за влияние на Реддинг. На шахтах Реддинга водятся ванаминго. * Нью-Рино — самый большой (как по размерам, так и по количеству квестов) город в Fallout 2. Всё, что происходит здесь, контролируется четырьмя мафиозными семьями: Сальваторе, Мордино, Бишопами и Райтами. Мрачное и опасное место, тем не менее, предоставляющее игроку огромное количество возможностей. * Модок — тихое и спокойное место, аура которого резко контрастирует с мрачной давящей атмосферой Нью-Рино. Маленький городок, постепенно умирающий от засухи. Единственное место в игре, где можно жениться/выйти замуж. * Город Убежища — основан выходцами из Убежища 8 при помощи ГЭКК. Технологически развитая демократия, плоды которой доступны лишь небольшому количеству граждан, старающихся не иметь никаких дел с чужестранцами. В Городе Убежища фактически существует рабство, хотя сами жители никогда его так не называют. * Гекко — город гулей — людей, пострадавших от облучения и/или вируса ВРЭ. Главным объектом в Гекко является работающая атомная электростанция. * Брокен Хиллс — населённый пункт, в котором добывают урановую руду. Здесь в мире живут люди, гули и мутанты, создававшиеся Создателем. Однако некоторые жители не согласны с таким положением дел. В Брокен Хиллс может вспыхнуть гражданская война. * Новая Калифорнийская Республика (НКР) — крупный город, появившийся на месте Шэйди Сэндс из первой части Fallout. Демократическое сообщество, в котором запрещены наркотики и работорговля. Потенциальная основа для построения нового государства в постъядерном мире. * Сан-Франциско — крупный процветающий город, полностью населённый китайцами, управляемыми императором Ши, и почти не связанный с остальным миром. Здесь находятся штаб религиозной секты хабологов. В порту Сан-Франциско стоит танкер. Малые поселения * Арройо — родная деревня Избранного, в которой начинается игра. Была основана Выходцем из Убежища после его изгнания из Убежища 13. Сюда нет необходимости возвращаться до нахождения ГЭКК. * Ферма ужасов — поселение рядом с Модоком. Всё население проживает под землёй. Ферма Духов необходима только для решения проблем Модока. * Скват — поселение рядом с Убежищем 15, населено скваттерами, покрывающими группировку Дэриона, обосновавшимися в убежище. Убежища * Убежище 13 — легендарное убежище, откуда происходил герой первой части Fallout. Временно занято когтями смерти, которые дружелюбно относятся к игроку. Здесь находится ГЭКК. * Убежище 8 — не отдельная локация, а часть Города Убежища, отсюда происходили выходцы, основавшие Город Убежища, после постройки города с помощью ГЭКК убежище стали использовать как склад. * Убежище 15 — локация, встречавшаяся в первой части Fallout. Занята бандой рейдеров Дэриона. На поверхности живут скваттеры. * Ложное Убежище 13 — локация, не представляющая никакого интереса. Попасть сюда можно, если купить фальшивую карту в НКР. Прочие локации * Храм испытаний — обучающая локация, с которой начинается игра. Является частью Арройо. * Ядовитые пещеры — небольшая локация севернее Кламата, куда игрок попадает для спасения траппера Смайли. Опасность здесь представляют ящеры и разлитые повсюду радиоактивные отходы. Здесь же находится заброшенный военный объект неизвестного предназначения, на который можно проникнуть. * Голгофа — городское кладбище Нью-Рино. Место расправы мафии над всеми неугодными. * Конюшни — место разработки и производства наркотика «винт» семьёй Мордино. Находится севернее Нью-Рино. Здесь обитает Майрон. * Военная база Сьерра — законсервированная военная база, превращённая в склад, надёжно охраняемый системами защиты. Сюда можно попасть, только получив соответствующий квест от главы семьи Райтов в Нью-Рино. * Лагерь налётчиков — база грабителей-рейдеров в глубокой пещере, подходы к ней защищены ловушками. Рейдеры поддерживаются семьёй Бишопов из Нью-Рино с целью склонения Города Убежища к вступлению в НКР. Игрока рейдеры атакуют без предупреждения. * Наварро — военная база Анклава. Здесь выполняются два важнейших квеста: похищение чертежей винтокрылов и получение силовой брони Анклава. * Военная база Марипоза — местоположение чанов с вирусом ВРЭ восемь десятилетий назад. Сейчас полностью заселена враждебно настроенными мутантами. * Буровая установка Посейдон Энерджи — место базирования пережившего ядерную войну правительства Соединённых Штатов Америки, ныне известного как Анклав. Находится у побережья Калифорнии. По сути, Анклав является развитой военно-технической организацией, собирающейся установить новый мировой порядок. Уничтожение Анклава — одна из двух главных целей игры. * Различные случайные и специальные встречи. Заметки На экране начального меню существует возможность выбора загрузки любой локации игры (как существующей, так и вырезанной, но присутствующей в файлах) через комбинацию клавиш Ctrl+R. Избранный попадает туда в состоянии на момент начала игры, перед Храмом Испытаний (в образе дикаря, но без копья). В этом режиме главный герой не может активировать предметы, общаться с персонажами и перемещаться между локациями. Для выхода нужно снова нажать Ctrl+R. Население и фауна Мир Fallout 2 населен не только нормальными людьми, которым удалось пережить ядерную войну и постъядерный период без существенных изменений, но и разнообразными мутантами. Порой трудно определить, где фауна, а где граждане новой Земли. * Люди — основной тип жителей постъядерного мира. Все люди являются потомками тех, кто пережил войну в специальных убежищах (или просто под землей, как «ушельцы» с Фермы ужасов), обосновавшихся в покинутом Сан-Франциско моряков китайской подводной лодки или американского правительства и военных, пересидевших войну на нефтяной платформе в Тихом океане. Люди доминируют во всех городах и локациях кроме Гекко, Убежища 13 и Военной базы. В Брокен Хиллз они составляют треть населения. Избранный и его главные враги — «анклавовцы» — являются людьми. Люди в игре могут совершенно по-разному относиться к миссии Избранного и к нему самому (это зависит к тому же ещё и от репутации, которую главный герой себе зарабатывает в процессе игры). Некоторые доброжелательны, кто-то равнодушен, другие почти всегда враждебны. * Ванаминго — очень странные и очень сильные создания. Размножаются яйцами, которые откладывает «королева». Внешне напоминают чужих из одноимённой серии фильмов. При уничтожении в Пип-Бое определяются как «чужие» ( ). Однако, по словам разработчиков Fallout 2, являются творением человеческих рук, наряду с когтями смерти. В Библии Fallout говорится, что ванаминго — результат одного из экспериментов Анклава. Всегда враждебны по отношению к Избранному, на начальных этапах игры практически непобедимы. * Крысы — мутировавшие крысы. Существует несколько форм, отличающихся здоровьем и силой атаки. Некоторые способны облучать при укусе (на полях Модока). Существует два экземпляра, обретших высокий интеллект благодаря мутации: братья Пинки, Брэйн. Оба грезят мечтами о завоевании мира. * Гули — люди, которые пострадали от огромных доз радиации и вируса ВРЭ. Гули доминируют в Гекко, городе с работающей атомной станцией. Они также составляют треть населения Брокен-Хиллз. Все гули (по утверждению одного из них) являются живыми свидетелями доядерного мира и самой войны. Радиация не убила их, а заставила приспособиться. В Fallout гули были жителями одного из ядерных убежищ, в котором запланированно (как часть эксперимента) не закрылся вход при начале ядерной войны. Поэтому гулям комфортно вблизи источника повышенной радиоактивности, такого как АЭС. Гули совершенно бесплодны, и со временем их популяция уменьшается. Они почти всегда ладят с Избранным, если он сам не ведёт себя враждебно. * Супермутанты — люди, мутировавшие в ходе бесчеловечных экспериментов одного из персонажей первой части (при погружении в вирус ВРЭ). Больше всего их на Военной базе (все разумные существа) и в Брокен-Хиллз (каждый третий). Встречаются также в НКР. Мутанты значительно крупнее и сильнее людей, но в целом сохраняют антропоморфные признаки. Мутант Маркус вполне дружелюбен и даже готов присоединится к Избранному после выполнения некоторых квестов. Мутанты с Военной базы всегда агрессивны и стремятся напасть. * Когти смерти — бывают трех видов: обычные, самки и детёныши. Являются специально разработанным биологическим оружием для замены спецназа США в горячих точках. В качестве основы были взяты хамелеоны, которых модифицировали методами генной инженерии и (позже) ВРЭ. Во время ядерной войны отдельные экземпляры вырвались на свободу. Взрослые когти смерти крупнее людей и являются очень опасными противниками (особенно самки). Большинство когтей смерти — животные, бродящие в пустошах и скрывающиеся в пещерах. Однако в Убежище 13 и в Наварро Избранный встречает разумных когтей смерти, умеющих говорить, читать и в целом вести себя вполне по-человечески. Как выясняется позже, разумные когти смерти — результат зашедшего в тупик эксперимента Анклава по увеличению интеллекта. Анклав предполагал увеличить интеллект когтей смерти до уровня школьника, чтобы они были способны понимать и выполнять приказы и быть при этом контролируемыми. Однако когти смерти прогрессировали значительно быстрей, чем предполагалось, и к тому же научились это скрывать. Когда это выяснилось, Анклав поставил своей целью уничтожение всей популяции «слишком удачных» подопытных. Разумные когти смерти вначале осторожны с Избранным, но после выполнения квеста на починку компьютера становятся дружелюбны и разрешают забрать «ГЭКК», хранящийся в убежище. Один из них, Горис (одетый в рясу), даже может присоединиться к игроку. Помимо интеллектуальных способностей когти смерти обладают собственными моральными принципами. Образ жизни ведут коллективный (стайный). В противоположность диким когтям смерти не настроены агрессивно, если их не провоцировать. * Гекконы — мутировавшие ящерицы. Очень любят радиацию и места высокой токсичности (по словам Смайли, именно поэтому золотые гекконы имеют позолоту). Бывают трех типов: серебряные (обычные), золотые и огненные (чёрного цвета). Гекконы примерно размером с человека. Серебряные — наиболее слабые, огненные — самые сильные, они могут «плеваться» огнём на достаточно большие расстояния. Трапперы охотятся на гекконов и продают их шкуры. В Кламате траппер Смайли, которого Избранный должен спасти из Ядовитых пещер, может научить игрока снимать шкурки с убитых существ. На рынке особенно ценятся шкурки золотых гекконов. С огненных гекконов шкуру снять нельзя. Не очень опасны (кроме огненных). * Гигантские муравьи — мутировавшие под воздействием радиации муравьи размером с собаку. Первый тип противников, который встречается игроку. Достаточно слабые и беспомощные, встречаются в Храме Испытаний (первая локация, куда попадает игрок после создания персонажа и разговора со Старейшиной) и во многих подземельях. * Радскорпионы — мутировавшие под воздействием радиации скорпионы. Бывают двух видов: «Малыш радскорпиона» (крупнее собаки) и «Радскорпион» (сопоставимы по размеру с браминами). Атакуют не слишком эффективно, но в бою могут впрыснуть яд и отравить Избранного. Отравление продолжает отнимать очки здоровья и после окончания боя. Яд либо выходит сам по прошествии времени, либо после принятия противоядия. * Брамины — двухголовые коровы, которые встречаются во многих городах. В городе Кламат игрок может получить задание по защите браминов от радскорпионов. В городе Модок также можно получить задание по защите браминов от стаи диких собак. В одном из диалогов можно узнать о том, что иногда рождаются одноголовые брамины-мутанты. * Хищные растения — крупные мясистые растения-мутанты высотой в человеческий рост. Впервые встречаются в посёлке Арройо. Одни из самых слабых противников: не могут передвигаться, наносят небольшой урон (кусают, либо выстреливают шипы), быстро гибнут даже под ударами кулаков. * Богомолы — насекомые-мутанты зелёного цвета. Ходят стаями по 6—7 особей. Опасны лишь при встрече с ними в начале игры (появляются только во время случайной встречи). Естественной брони не имеют, урон наносят небольшой. Локализация В 1998 году на территории СНГ игра официально не издавалась, поэтому поклонники игры были знакомы с Fallout 2 только по пиратским копиям от студий «Фаргус»Игра получила название «Возрождение» и «Левая Корпорация». Существует также ещё одна версия локализации от студии «Русский проект». Пиратские переводы несут в себе дополнительные пасхальные яйца, понятные российскому игроку. Во вступительном ролике Fallout 2 от ЛК была использована песня группы АукцЫон — «Дорога». Только 19 мая 2006 года, спустя 8 лет после релиза Fallout 2 во всем мире, в странах СНГ вышла официальная локализация от компании «1С» под руководством Михаила Волошина (Sheogorath). Информация о локализации * Интервью с руководителем локализации Михаилом Волошиным * [http://kamrad.ru/showthread.php?s=0e9e5a53f979a12029a5d0091d8ffd8f&threadid=59404 История создания локализации с комментариями Михаила Волошина, представленного на форуме как Sheogorath] Галерея Обложка Fallout 2.jpg|Обложка русского издания «1С» Обложка «Коллекция классики. Антология Fallout».jpg|Обложка сборника «1С» Fallout2back.jpg|Обратная сторона американского коробочного издания F2coverpl.jpg|Обложка польского издания Fargus Fallout2.jpg|Обложка «Фаргуса» Fallout 2 Beta Title.jpg|Ранняя версия логотипа Fallout 2 by FB.jpg|Американское издание включает в себя: диск с игрой, лабораторный журнал «Vault-Tec» (164 страницы) и рекламные брошюры Fallout 2 Quick Help.png|Экран помощи в игре Видео Fallout 2. Вступительный ролик (HD), 1C Ссылки Сайты * На сайте «1С» ** Fallout 2 ** Антология Fallout * [http://www.fallout.ru/ Один из старейших русскоязычных сайтов по Fallout] и его форум * «Энциклопедия Fallout» * Форум энциклопедии * Wasteland Chronicles — проект портала Absolute Games * [http://falloutgdor.ru/ Fallout: Факты и Домыслы] — русскоязычный фан-сайт, множество эксклюзивных статей о Fallout 2 * TeamX — в данное время закрыт, превращен в архив утилит, документации, модов, патчей и наработок команды TeamX и других не менее известных авторов * Duck and Cover — ресурс, выделяющийся обилием фанфиков поклонников на тему Fallout * No Mutants Allowed — известнейший ресурс по постапокалиптической тематике * [http://quest-book.ru/directory/fallautbarrikadi/ebook Fallout 2 по ту сторону баррикад] — книга-игра про Fallout 2 с альтернативной историей Примечания de:Fallout 2 en:Fallout 2 es:Fallout 2 fa:Fallout 2 fi:Fallout 2 fr:Fallout 2 hu:Fallout 2 it:Fallout 2 ja:Fallout 2 ko:폴아웃 2 lt:Fallout 2 nl:Fallout 2: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game no:Fallout 2: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game pl:Fallout 2: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game pt:Fallout 2 sv:Fallout 2 tr:Fallout 2 uk:Fallout 2 zh:辐射2 Категория:Fallout 2 Категория:Игры серии Fallout